Lord of Shadows
by Daxion
Summary: Kuroi is a kid with psychic powers, a troubling past, a voice in his head and a deck of powerful cards. He must recover his full deck of cards to recover his psychic powers and save the girl he loves. And no, it's not Shikka. A new, original world. R&R.


_Hey it's me again. Just to clarify, this is a completely original story set between GX and 5Ds. R&R&E (Read and Review and Enjoy. Yes, I just coined that.)_

**Your one-liners suck even worse than mine.**

_Shut up. Get out of my head and into Kuroi's!_

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>Episode 1: Pilot of Genesis<p>

"I activate Change of Eclipse, which, at the cost of half my life points, allows me to tribute Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes Eclipse Dragon. Attack! _Twilight Burst_"

"I active Mercy of Chance. It allows you to choose one card in my hand. If it is a monster, I can summon it and its attack points are switched with your dragon's. But if it's a spell or trap card, I lose half my life points."

"I choose the card on the left."

"Very well. Then prepare to face the wrath of…Kuriboh."

"What! That fuzzball?"

"Yes Kaiba, **that** fuzzball. Kuriboh, attack. _Revenge of the Weak_."

And so the second annual Battle City Tournament came to a close.

Asked to give his victory speech, Yugi replied. "I would like to give the trophy and the privileges that come with it to Seto Kaiba. I would also like to announce my retirement."

Meanwhile, in a secret underground facility, some guy watching this announcement chokes on his food, causing his friend to drop his box of gears, one of which roll out of the box and into a hole, causing it to drop into the bowels of the facility and jam a key mechanism. Slowly air starts to leak into a stasis pod so, in ten years the being inside it awakens.

Kuroi woke from his slumber. He blinked at the darkness. He pushed the lid of the stasis pod open. He felt his pocket. Yes, his cards were still there. He saw a bit of light in the distance. He walked toward it. "**Need my help? Just say the word and let me help you.**" whispered a voice in his head. "No thanks," he replied, "Your help is one sided. And it's not my side." "**Suit yourself.**" Kuroi managed to get to the door and make it through the entire facility…in the pitch black, excepting the few skylights and cracks in the ceiling. "**Wow, you're good.**" "Will you just be quiet? For once." Kuroi walked out of the facility and into the moonlight. He walked toward the nearest source of manmade light, a restaurant. He opened the door and walked inside. A waitress approached him.

"Hello, can...I...help...what are you wearing?"

Kuroi looked down. "What, you haven't seen a jumpsuit before?"

"Yeah, but they are so out of fashion."

Kuroi sighed. "Fashion. I have been in stasis for the last...wait, what year is this?"

"2029."

"Last eleven years. I am starving. So how about you get me to a table and get me some food and I'll deal with my outdated outfit later, k?"

The waitress looked at him funny but brought him to a table and gave him a menu. As he looked over the menu, the voice in his head spoke up again. "**Get the steak, raw. Dead raw."**

Kuroi muttered under his breath. "After here and the clothes store, I'm going to a psychotherapist."

He heard a sound like a raspberry in his mind. The waitress came back and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Do you mind if I sit and ask you a few questions before you order?"

"Not at all, sit."

She sat down next to him and introduced herself.

"Hi, name's Shikka."

"Kuroi."

"Can you pay for the meal?"

This question caught Kuroi by surprise. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a one thousand dollar bill. He was at first confused but remembered a nameless scientist preparing him for stasis. He remembered the scientist turning him so that his side was in the security camera's blind spot and slipping some money into his pocket.

"In case you wake up," she had told him.

Kuroi showed the bill to Shikka. She gasped and pushed the bill under the table. She quickly whispered to Kuroi. "Follow me."

Shikka got up and called to someone in the kitchen. "Takashi, I'm taking off now, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you."

Shikka walked out of the restaurant with Kuroi following close behind. They walked a few blocks until they got to Shikka's apartment complex. They ascended the staircase to her apartment and entered it. She shut the door behind him.

"How did you get that?"

"I was given it."

"By who?"

"By **whom**"

"Really?"

"I have no idea, I'm just avoiding the question."

"You are bluntly honest."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a complement. Tell me what's going on. Why are you dressed up in a jumpsuit, what do you mean when you said stasis and how did you get your hands on one thousand dollars **in cash**."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Kuroi thought for a moment. "**You know how sometimes the truth is weirder than fiction? That is applicable here. Tell her the truth.**" "_For once we agree on something._"

"Okay…when I was little, I discovered I had psychic powers that were directly linked to the deck of Duel Monsters cards I carried around with me."

"O.K.?"

"Wait, it gets better. My best friend also had them. The government tried to capture us but I almost killed them."

"Oh my god!"

"I said almost. My friend blocked the blast with her body and she was sent into a coma. I get captured and years later, I break out of their government facility and get to my friend, who is in a hospital. She was dying so I put her soul in one of my cards."

"How-"

"Then, of course, the government misinterprets my actions as 'Oh my gawd, he just killed that innocent girl, put him in a stasis pod.'"

"That was a really good interpretation of a government official."

"Thank you. So then I'm getting prepped for stasis and this testing lady (I don't know her, by the way) gives me this thousand dollar bill to use in case I ever escape again. So then I was put in stasis. But, somehow, there was a leak or something and air leaked in so I woke up and here I am."

There was an awkward silence until Shikka asked "So...do you have the cards with you?"

"Yes, I actually stole them from the facility when I woke up...oh fudge."

"What?"

"My whole deck isn't linked to my psychic powers, just fourteen cards are. And thirteen of them are missing."

"So you can't use your psychic powers until you recover all fourteen cards?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what were they?"

"Um...one of them was "Familiar Possessed: Eria"."

"And your cards are one of a kind, correct?"

"Yes."

"Say no more, I saw it in a collector's shop a few blocks down. The guy is a jerk and a snob so you'll have to beat him in a duel to get your card back."

"No problem. Even without thirteen of my cards, I still have a winning deck."

"Alright, let's go."

"Hold on a minute. I appreciate the fact that you're helping me with the enthusiasm that you are, but why? What's in it for you?"

"I work part-time as a reporter, as well as a waitress. My big dream is to be a duel monster champion like my dad but I need money to buy cards. If your story is true, or even if it's fake, but believable, I can make a great story off this. This could mean a promotion!"

"**Well...fudge.**" "_That's my line_. Fine, I'll help you to help me to help you."

"Come again?"

"Let's just go to the damn store."

* * *

><p><em>So concludes the first chapt-I mean episode. Yeah. So anyway: Anything in bold is the voice inside Kuroi's head and no, that story is not the whole truth. There is more to the backstory and the voice in his head. I'll eleborate that later, I promise. See you then.<em>


End file.
